Stara baśń: Tom pierwszy: Rozdział VI
Hengo, wyszedłszy od kneziowej pani, powrócił na pierwsze podwórze. Znalazł tu oczekującego na siebie smerdę, który go zaprowadził do ciemnej izby, gdzie czeladzi jeść dawano. Okno jej, jak wszystkie zamykane ze środka drewnianą zasuwą, wychodziło w dziedziniec, a że naprzeciw były komory kneziowskie, mogli słyszeć i po trosze widzieć, jak tam biesiadowano. Wieczór był ciepły, w izbach duszno, wszystkie więc okna stały otworem, w jasnych izbach, oświeconych łuczywem u komina, liczna się cisnęła i gwarna drużyna. Kneź znać lubił myśl wesołą i miód stary, bo biesiada, szmerem głośnym poczęta, wkrótce zahuczała śpiewami i wykrzykami. Wesołość też przechodziła chwilami jakby w kłótliwą walkę i spory, głosy się podnosiły warczące, głuszyły je drugie, potem nastawała cisza, a po niej wybuchy coraz swarliwsze. Chociaż żadnego wyrazu pochwycić stąd nie było można, sam ton zwiastował, iż z wesołości zrodziła się zajadłość dzika... Ludzie jednak, oswojeni zapewne ze zwykłym biegiem uczt na grodzie, spokojnie słuchali tego wrzenia i huku. Hengo tylko oglądał się trwożliwie, a smerda spostrzegłszy to, rzekł doń z uśmiechem: - Wszystko to kmiecie, żupany, starszyzna. Kneź ich poi, to im się po miodzie wyrywa czasem co zuchwalszego, on też, miłościwy pan nasz, niecierpliw bywa... Jak się czasem zetną... co ma być? Zadławi którego pochwyciwszy... mniej jednym będzie... Bywa, że się z sobą zajedzą, a na pięści pójdą i jeden drugiego zabije... a nam co do tego? Śpiew z izb dobywający się oknami do ryku był czasem podobny, a śmiech wycia, a gniew do warczenia psów, które się gryźć mają... ale wnet ucichało i wołano tylko na głos radośnie, zwycięsko, póki znowu od słowa do słowa nie zawrzała i zagotowała się waśń, wśród której już i szczęk mieczów dawał się słyszeć. Hendze się zdawało, jakoby głos knezia rozeznawał, który grzmiał jak piorun wśród szumu burzy. Po nim znów nastawało milczenie. Późno być zaczynało, księżyc się wznosił nad jeziorem. Na dworze cisza tym lepiej dozwalała słuchać wrzawy uczty. Hendze po podróży na sen się zbierało, ale smerda go trzymał na ławie i ciekawość też przykuwała do niej. W świetlicach kneziowskich po tych wybuchach nastąpiło trochę spokoju. Z daleka widać było ręce podnoszone z czaszami, którymi miód pito... głosy chrypły... Po długim milczeniu i głuchym szmerze ozwał się kneź, mówił coś śmiejąc się i szydząc... ledwie dokończył, podnosić się znowu zaczęła jakby zażegniona przezeń wrzawa. Już jej nawet ten głos nakazujący, ciągle śmiechem przerywany, pohamować nie mógł. Kneź śmiał się, a nawet ryczał ze śmiechu, gdy inni miotali na się obelgami. Słychać było jakby tłuczone naczynia, potem runęły ławy z łoskotem wielkim i stoły, światło zasłaniały cienie jakieś, miotając się wściekle, z rękami w górę podniesionymi, krzyk okropny rozległ się w sieniach i w dziedzińcu. Czeladź zerwała się wystraszona. W izbach kneziowskich burza jakaś szalała... stuk, łomot, łamanie, jęki, wołanie ratunku, które nagle jakby naciskiem silnej dłoni ustawało... wszystko to razem pomieszane we wrzawę dziką, a ponad tym śmiech ciągły. Nagle Hengo, wychyliwszy się, ujrzał we drzwiach u podsienia oświeconą księżycem masę czarną. Była to kupa ludzi, związana rękami, nogami splątana, zębami się trzymająca, mordująca, dusząca, która jak wał jaki wytoczyła się w podsienie, a z niego po kilku stopniach runęła w podwórzec, na ziemię. Tu spadłszy ta ciżba cała splątana z sobą dusić się zaczęła tarzając w piasku, gniotąc i mordując. Widać było błyszczące miecze, które gardeł szukały, i ręce duszące leżących... Kneź sam jeden stał na podsieniu wziąwszy się w boki - i śmiał się. Ruchoma ta masa ciał ludzkich pełzała po podwórzu nie mogąc się rozsypać, gdzieniegdzie tylko został trup nieruchomy, rozkrzyżowany i spłaszczony... Na ziemi w czerwonych krwi kałużach przeglądał się księżyc blady. Niedobitki pełznąc pod wschody jęczeli, kilku usiłowało wstać i padło nazad, od ran i upojenia straciwszy siły. W gardłach umierających słychać było złowrogie rzężenie. Mało kto powstał z tego pobojowiska, a po chwili tylko konwulsyjne ciał drganie zdradzało, że jeszcze w nich była resztka życia... Gdy ucichło wreszcie, kneź plasnął w szerokie dłonie. Na ten znak smerda skinąwszy na czeladź rzucił się z nią razem w podwórze. - Do jeziora z tym ścierwem - krzyknął kneź - oczyścić podwórze!... precz z tym plugastwem, precz z tym gnojem! Mówiąc to dopijał miodu z kubka, który postawił na ławie, i siadł na niej sam, ociężały. Chociaż księżyc świecił jasno, zapalono smolne łuczywa i pan miłościwy mógł z podniesienia przypatrzyć się towarzyszom swej biesiady, dogorywającym od mordu i miodu. Kilku na pół żywych stało opartych o słupy krwią brocząc ziemię, dysząc jeszcze zajadłością, z jaką walczyli z sobą, nogami depcąc trupy. Na ziemi we krwi dogorywali rzucając się inni. U stóp wschodów leżał starzec z włosem białym, krwią oblanym, konał i przeklinał: - Bodajeś sczezł marnie, ty Chwoście przeklęty, ty... i krew twoja, i potomstwo, i ród, i imię... Bodajeś zginął i przepadł skroś ziemi!... Kneź śmiał się i temu klątwami wyzywającemu duchy. Przez wrota od drugiego podwórza widać było wyglądające ciekawie głowy niewieście, przestraszonymi oczyma wpatrujące się w rzeź straszną. Czeladź tymczasem ze smerdą na czele zawijała się około oczyszczenia podwórza z trupów, odzierali ich prędko z sukni, obrywali miecze i nożów pochwy, obnażali z obuwia... potem odarte ciała nieśli na wały i z nich rzucali w jezioro nie patrząc, choć w nich były życia reszty. Słychać je było spadające w wodę z pluskiem i śmiechy towarzyszące za każdą razą temu pogrzebowi... bo czeladź bawiła się tym ciskaniem do jeziora... Kruki z wieży zerwawszy się poleciały nad wodę i zaczęły krążyć nad nią podniósłszy krzyk i wrzawę. Hengo siedział na ławie osłupiały, ruszyć się nie śmiejąc, odrętwiał patrząc... trwoga ogarnęła go też może o samego siebie... Nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć, co się stało, co to byli za ludzie i dlaczego kneź zamiast żalu lub gniewu tylko śmiech miał na ustach. Niepokój, który go ogarniał, nie dał mu dłużej pozostać w izbie ciemnej, wysunął się w podwórze oświecone księżycem i dogorywającymi na ziemi łuczywami. Stanął w dali, lecz właśnie kneź z ławy się ruszył i począł chwiejąc się przechadzać po podsieniu, nucił coś wesołego. Bystre jego oko dostrzegło Niemca w cieniu. - Chodź tu! ty! - zawołał - tu! I pokazał mu jak psu na nogi swoje. Hengo trwożliwie naprzód postąpił. Po chodzie, mowie, ruchach łatwo mógł poznać, że miłościwy pan był pijany. - Ot dobra wieczerza! - zwołał do niego - widziałeś, Niemcze, jak się zabawili wesoło... Gorąco im coś było, poszli się kąpać do jeziora! Psubraty... Wszystko się to samo za gardło wzięło i wyrznęło.... Sami, sami... moich tam ludzi nie było... Od czego miód i rozum, od czego? Ej! wy Sasy i Franki przeklęte... mądrzy wy jesteście, ha? A kto by z was tak się tego owadu pozbyć potrafił? Kneź śmiał się i brał w boki. - Zostanie się po nich dość dla ludzi odzieży, a dla mnie ziemi i koni... Dobra wieczerza i miodu na nią nie żal! Śmiał się znowu. - Napijże się i ty miodu, mordo ruda! - wrzasnął nagle. Hengo się nisko kłaniał dziękując, ale nie pomogło nic... pacholę mu ogromny kubek przyniosło, a gdy się od niego wzdragał, kneź gwałtem mu do gardła lać kazał. Chwyciło go dwu i śmiejąc się chłopiec nalał w otwartą palcami gębę. Podziękowawszy za to poczęstowanie już chciał odchodzić, bo się lękał o własną głowę, gdy kneź na ławie usiadłszy pozwał go ku sobie. Musiał iść pod stopnie i stanąć przy nich... - Coś widział, powiedz staremu grafowi... - począł półsenny - jakem zagaił, tak dokończę... nie ujdą mi te harde głowy... a dla synów zostawię spokój w domu... Nadto kmiecie bujali... trzeba ich okiełznać było... Powiedz, że się ich nie boję, że się bez pomocy obejdę, żem żmij tych i padalców wydusił już dosyć i do reszty ich wymorduję... Jakby coś sobie przypomniał, ręką skinął, aby się Hengo zbliżył doń jeszcze. Zwiesił głowę z ławy poręcza ku niemu. - Widziałeś moich chłopców? Porośli?... - począł, nie dając mu czasu na odpowiedź - muszą być już spore?... a silne? Czy się w matkę urodą udali, czy w ojca? Nie zgnuśnieją tam oni? Czy chodzili już na wyprawę? Hengo szeptał odpowiedź zastosowaną do żądań miłościwego pana, którego się lękał, ale kneź drzemał, oczy mu się zamykały... Mówił jakby do siebie: - Ja wam ład zrobię... ja wam zaprowadzę Łado... za brody wieszać każę nad drogą... Jam tu jeden pan i kneź... moja wola, nie wasza!... Precz z tym padłem... precz!... Oczy mu się otwarły, postrzegł stojącego Henga, przypomniał go sobie i uśmiechnął się. - Widziałeś polowanie? - powtórzył. - Dobre łowy... zwierzyna tłusta... kruki moje będą miały co jeść... Nucić coś począł i zdrzemnął się jeszcze. - Bratanek bez oczów... jeszcze dwu zostało, a i tych mi przyprowadzą... sprzysięgli się już na mnie... Życiam mu nie wziął... niech gnije w ciemnicy... Liczyć począł na palcach: - Wojtas... Żyruń... Giezło... Kurda... Mściwój... pięć zagród. Baby jutro spędzić każę... i stada... Śmiał się, mruczał i drzemał tak. Hengo nie śmiał się ruszyć bez dozwolenia. Sambor też, wysunąwszy się zza stołba, bo go sen nie brał, podkradł się, by widzieć miłościwego pana... słyszał mruczenie i śmiech, a może słowo jakie do uszu mu doleciało, popatrzał nań niepostrzeżony groźno, głową potrząsnął i cofnął się do komory. Kneź tymczasem, zwiesiwszy na poręczy głowę, usnął snem twardym, chrapanie słychać było ciężkie, a głosem tym wywołana ukazała się ze drzwi białogłowa w namitce i dwoje pacholąt. Napiłego ujęli mimo oporu pod pachy i zaciągnęli raczej, niż poprowadzili do łożnicy... Zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi. Hengo, czując już miód w głowie, powlókł się przelękły, trzymając ściany, do swoich koni i tam legł na słomie półżywy. W dziedzińcu pogasły światła, księżyc tylko oświecał czarne krwi kałuże i jęczących jeszcze u podsienia rannych kilku, z których krew też płynęła, ale miodem upojeni nie czuli, jak im życie uciekało. Czeladź i dwornia śmiejąc się pokazywała ich palcami. - Tak im wszystkim będzie... kmieciom i żupanom, i władykom... co się kneziowi opierają. Dano im konać powoli. Smerda obchodził wszystkie kąty podwórza, reszta dworni do snu opóźnionego się wlokła. Cisza po wrzawie biesiadnej zapanowała na grodzie, tylko psy wyły, poczuwszy krew i trupy, a krucy krakając to leciały na jezioro, to wracały na wieżę, gdzie miały gniazda swoje. Rano, gdy się Hengo zbudził, dzień już był biały, stał nad nim Gerda i za suknię go ciągnął gwałtownie, bo Niemca do knezia wołano. Gdy obmywszy się pośpieszył doń, zastał go samego, siedzącego w izbie na dole; przed nim na misie pieczone mięso, w kubkach piwo i miód na stole. Twarz miał chmurną, oczy krwią naciekłe, długo patrzał na Niemca, nim usta otworzył. - Wiem, z czym cię tu posłano - odezwał się dumnie - powiedz im od mnie, że dziękuję... Pomocy ich ja potrzebować nie będę, a gdyby do tego przyszło, zawołam... Wolę się obejść bez nich, bo darmo nie pójdą i gębę im zatkać niełatwo... Ja ich znam... Wracaj rychło, oddaj pokłon... niech chłopców wojować uczą, niech rosną... wrócą, gdy nakażę, teraz nie pora... Ja tu jeszcze czyścić muszę, a nierychło robactwa się zbędę... Stary graf niech będzie spokojny - dodał - choć lud dziki, do swobody nawykły, ja mu ją ukrócić potrafię. Napił się z kubka i zadumał podparty, potem wzgardliwie niemal dał Niemcowi odprawę. Zaledwie wyszedł stąd, gdy go toż samo, co wczoraj, pacholę do kneziowej pani pozwało z towarem. Zabrawszy więc węzeł swój powlókł się na drugie podwórze, gdzie jak wczora czekała nań blada pani, dokoła otoczona dworem niewieścim. Twarze to były smutne i choć niedawno krasne może, dziś już powiędłe i blade jak ona. Hengo wiedział, co ma gdzie na jaw wydobyć. W chacie Wisza nie pokazywał innego kruszcu, tylko lichszy żółty i czerwony, tu dobył pierścienie srebrne, a nawet złote listki i kwiaty, z cienkich blaszek wyrabiane, którymi zwyczaj był suknie naszywać. Niewiastom trochę się lica zarumieniły na widok świecideł, poczęły do nich przyklękać, brać je w ręce i przykładać na ciemnych sukniach, jak by się też na nich wydawały. Ani się opatrzył Hengo, gdy mu niemal wszystek jego towar rozebrany rozszedł się po rękach. Stał nic mówić nie śmiejąc, gdy drzwi otwarło pacholę i wszedł miłościwy pan z czapką na czoło nasuniętą. Z progu popatrzył na niewiasty, młodszym twarzom przyglądając się oczyma pałającymi i uśmiechając się do nich. Rzucił okiem i na towar, ale ze wzgardą, a gdy kneziowa pani odezwała się, że dla jej dziewek zdałoby się to wszystko, śmiejąc się nakazał Niemcowi, ażeby zostawił, co przyniósł. Przekupień nie śmiał nawet wspomnieć o zamianie lub wynagrodzeniu, a kneź też o niej nie zdawał się myśleć. Wreszcie, gdy kupiec chcąc resztki ocalić sznurować począł sakwę, rzekł mu porywczo: - Grafowi powiedzcie, że my to od niego za podarek dla Brunhildy przyjmujemy... niech on wam za to płaci... Nie macie tu czego stać długo... Wracać wam zdrowiej i nie oglądać się za siebie... Nie czekając już, aby mu tę radę powtórzono, ruszył Niemiec sposępniawszy i był już za drzwiami, gdy kneziowa pani, znać ulitowawszy się nad nim, wysłała jedną z dziewek powiedzieć mu, by się nie frasował, że mu sama za towar nabrany wynagrodzi. Wstrzymał się więc w sieni, czekając na starą babę, która wyszła milcząca i powiodła go za sobą do bliskiej komory. Tu skór wisiały pęki i różnego dostatku siła nagromadzonego kupami. Dano mu sobie wybierać i Hengo ciesząc się, że nie będzie zupełnie odarty, łańcuszkiem srebrnym jeszcze obdarzywszy podskarbinę, skór na plecy nabrawszy, ile chciał, do koni co rychlej powrócił. Niepokój jakiś na grodzie, wrzaski i wołania u wrót ostrzegały go, ażeby, nie czekając tu dłużej, z życiem i mieniem uchodził. W pierwszym podwórzu dobitniej jeszcze słychać było poza wałami odzywające się głosy tłumne. Wrota stały zaparte, od mostu i haci dwornia pańska wchodu broniła. Wyszedłszy ujrzał Hengo, że gromady pieszych, konnych, a między nimi i niewiasty wnijścia się na gród dopominały. Smerda i jego pachołkowie nie dopuszczając, biczami i dzidami odpierali naciskających się. Płacz, narzekania, przekleństwa, groźby rozlegały się dokoła... Były to rodziny kmieci i władyków, wczorajszych gości na grodzie, które już wieść doszła o morderczej biesiadzie. Wyprzeć się jej nie można było, trupy odarte tuż około haci pływały, niektóre z nich fala powynosiła na brzegi. Niewiasty we łzach wyciągały do nich ręce, klęcząc na piasku i włosy sobie rwąc z głowy. Trupy - byli to ich ojcowie i mężowie... Bracia i synowie stali tuż na koniach, zębami zgrzytając, miotając na Chwostka przekleństwa. Wrzawa rosnąca musiała dojść uszu knezia, który na podsieniu u wnijścia się ukazał, stanął, wziął w boki i patrzał ponuro na czeladź swą ujadającą się z tłumem na haci u mostu. Tłum narastał co chwila. Ściśnięte pięści wyciągano ku kneziowi, ale się śmiał z tej bezsilnej złości. Trwało to dosyć długo, aż dwu czy trzech wybranych smerda puścił pieszo w dziedziniec. Szli z głowy obnażonymi, płacząc, sami coś mówiąc do siebie, pogrążeni w smutku, a stanąwszy u wnijścia, gdzie na podwyższeniu czekał kneź, chcieli się do niego odezwać, ale ich uprzedził: - Za co mnie wyklinacie? - zawołał - psie syny, nieposłuszne! Co ja wam winien?... Jam ich ręką nie tknął, jam żadnego zabijać nie kazał, choć mogłem i warci byli, aby im głowy pospadały... Po co się sami powaśnili i zajedli? Zakrwawili mi izbę, zwalali podwórze, zamącili spokój... Jak psy się sami gryźli i pozagryzali... Podniósł pięści. - Dobrze im tak! Stara słowiańska wola po głowach wam chodzi! Będzie tak wszystkim, co się jej dopominają. Trupy sobie na jeziorze połówcie, nie bronię... a do domów, póki głowy całe... Jam nie winien ich śmierci... Jeszcze mówił to, gdy spod tynu, gdzie gęsto rosły łopiany, pokrzywy i łozy, ruszyło się coś, podniosło... wstał jakby trup blady chwiejąc się na połamanych nogach. Twarz miał obmazaną krwią zaschłą, oko jedno wybite, z którego spiekła toczyła się ropa. Wstał i rękę podniósł, i jak omackiem na głos idąc, gdzie stały dzieci kmiece, począł krzyczeć chropawym głosem: - On nie winien!... Czaru i duru dał nam w miodzie... szczuł brata na brata, jątrzył i nawoływał, aż nam oczy krwią naszły i pamięć odbiegła... On nie winieni on! On!... - powtarzał wlokąc się coraz bliżej pokaleczony biesiadnik, który noc całą pod tynem w chwaście przejęczał. - On... on! psi syn... sam, nie my... bodaj zginął mamie! Schylił się pod nogami zobaczywszy leżący kamień, na którym jeszcze wczorajszej krwi przyschłej widać było ślady, i porwawszy go z całą siłą cisnął na stojącego. Pomimo osłabienia taka była moc gniewu, co nim miotał, że kamień, oknem wpadłszy do izby, sprzęt jakiś zdruzgotał. W tejże chwili czeladź kneziowa leciała nań już, sznur z pętlą na głowę zarzuciła staremu, który się zachwiał, padł, z gardła mu się dobył głos chrapliwy... i trupa już ciągnęli po ziemi oprawcy ku wałom. Z groźnym mruczeniem stojący kmiecie cofnęli się, zobaczywszy to ciało u nóg swoich, i poszli nazad nie zaczepiani ku mostowi, gdzie na nich konie i ludzie czekali, a wkrótce później cała ich gromada, krzycząc, nazad odciągała. Niewiast tylko kilka zostało u mostu, aby ciała pomordowanych pozabierać. Z grodu teraz czeladź się na hać wysypała, nie żeby im dopomóc, lecz by młodsze wypatrzyć. Z tych dwie czy trzy, mimo wrzasku, na gród wciągnięto, a kneź, przypatrując się dokazującej drużynie, uśmiechał się tylko. Wkrótce ucichło wszystko... Widać było tylko poniżej, jak starsze niewiasty odnosiły ciała, które jezioro na brzeg rzuciło, jak drugie czółnami płynęły ku trupom, które widniały z dala. Hengo pośpiesznie przywiązywał do koni resztki swego towaru i mienia, aby co prędzej z grodu wyruszyć. On i Gerda, więcej jeszcze od ojca wystraszony, śpieszyli, by przed południem znaleźć się za wałami. Tu się z nimi zetknął czekający na nich Sambor. Smutny i zakłopotany do Niemca się zbliżył. Obejrzał się naprzód, czy ich kto z czeladzi nie podsłuchuje. - Człowiecze dobry - rzekł - bo mi się zda, że złym nie jesteś... czy wracasz koło Wiszowego dworu? Nie śmiejąc czy nie chcąc mówić Hengo skinieniem głowy potwierdził ten domysł. - Zanieście tam pokłon ode mnie - dodał. - Tęskno mi za nimi, choć tu nam zabawy nie braknie i dobrze na zamku u knezia... czego chcieć... śmiechu dosyć! Powiedzcie im jeno, coście widzieli i jak my tu ucztujemy!... Będą się radowali, że mnie tu oddali. Uciekłbym może nazad i ani mur, ani woda, ani kłoda by mnie nie wstrzymała, gdyby nie to, że tu tak wesoło... Powiedzcie - powtórzył - coście widzieli. Hengo to na niego spozierał, to na zamek i wieżę, to na swoje konie, którym sakwy poprawiał, pilno mu się wyrwać było, a głosu się własnego obawiał, kiwnął więc tylko głową w milczeniu. - Powiedzcie tam - dodał Sambor - że wczoraj dużo kmieci ubyło... i jak im piękny pogrzeb sprawili... Obiecują nam, że tak ochoczo będzie co dnia... W lochu pod wieżą, nie licząc bratanka z wyłupionymi oczyma, jest też kmieci kilkoro... na innych powoli kolej przyjdzie... Hengo, ciągle potrząsając głową i oglądając się coraz niespokojniej dokoła, wreszcie dał znak chłopcu, aby ustąpił. Nie było czasu do stracenia; Niemiec i syn jego siedli na konie. Kneź patrzał ze drzwi, jak ruszali, ale nie rzekł już nic. Za wrotami i hacią dopiero Hendze się jakoś lżej zrobiło... Wolał już puszczę niż taką gościnę... Żwawo więc pognali konie tąż samą drogą, co wczora, równie pustą, jak wprzód była. Dopóki wieżę szarą i kruki nad nią latające widać było, Niemiec się oglądał bojaźliwie, jakby się lękał jeszcze, by go nie zawrócono. Gerda, trzęsąc się ze strachu, słowa do ojca nie śmiał przemówić. Wkrótce też znaleźli się w lesie i tu dopiero bezpiecznymi się uczuli. Droga, którą ze smerdą razem przebyli, nawykłemu do włóczęgi pamiętną była. Lękał się jej wszakże Niemiec, aby nie spotkać groźniejszych towarzyszów niż ślepi gęślarze; pośpieszał rozglądając się dokoła, obmyślając zawczasu, gdzie na nocleg stanie, bo dniem jednym do zagrody dobić się już nie spodziewał. Śmielej teraz dążyli do brodu już znanego, aby się przebrać na drugi brzeg rzeki. Nie spotykali nikogo. Z dala tylko kozy pierzchały i ptastwo wodne zrywało się z rzeki z krzykiem, unosząc się na dalsze błota. Wieczór już nadchodził, gdy Hengo postrzegł kamień na górze, obwiedziony wieńcem z głazów, o którym zachował pamięć od wczora. Tu, ustąpiwszy nieco od rzeki w głąb lasu, wyszukał łąkę zieloną, na której by się konie paść mogły, i ognia naniecili, aby nim odegnać zwierza. Sklecili potem szałas z gałęzi i do snu się układli. Majowa noc przeszła prędko, a nade dniem nadciągająca burza z piorunami i ulewą z noclegu ich spędziła. Hengo też śpieszył niespokojny, lecz nim na konie siedli, chwycił Gerdę za ramię. - Patrzałeś i słuchałeś - rzekł - co się na grodzie działo... kazałem ci milczeć i z językiem matki się nie wydawać! Milczże i teraz... bądź niemy... Pogroził mu stary, chłopak nań patrzał osowiałymi oczyma, dosiedli koni i puścili się śpiesząc do Wiszowego dworu. Deszcz lał jeszcze, ślizgały się konie, zwolnić więc biegu wkrótce musieli, a południe już było, gdy dym ujrzeli i zasieki, i na łące pasące się klacze ze źrebiętami, które niewiasty doiły. Wisz stał na wyniosłym brzegu i patrzał, psy siedziały przy nim na straży. Niemiec pozdrowił go z dala, a stary wnet ku niemu schodzić zaczął. Stróże już biegły rzucić się na obcego, gdy je odwołano, i Wisz, grożąc, do milczenia zmusił. Szły więc za nim posłuszne. W oczach starego widać było ciekawość, zdawał się dziwić, że Niemiec z grodu dobył się cało... patrzał na niego, na sakwy i konie. - O! prędkoście jakoś z grodu wrócili - rzekł z uśmiechem - jakże się tam powiodło? - E! nie było co robić długo na tym grodzie - odezwał się Hengo - mnie też śpieszno dobyć się z tego nieznanego kraju. To mówiąc i zapewniwszy się, że go psy nie zjedzą, Hengo konie oddał chłopcu, a sam począł iść z gospodarzem. Gdy zostali sami, kmieć popatrzał nań, jakby mu z oczów chciał czytać. - Co słychać na grodzie? - spytał. Hengo zmilczał. - Nie patrzałem ja wiele, nie słuchałem też dużo - rzekł po namyśle. - Wasz parobek tylko pozdrowić was kazał... dobrze mu tam... - Młodemu dobrze wszędzie - odezwał się gospodarz i westchnął. Z odpowiedzi widać było, że Niemiec do mówienia ochoty wielkiej nie miał. Wisz rzucił parę pytań ostrożnych i, zbyty odpowiedziami krótkimi, umilkł. Młodego chłopca we wrotach parobcy powitali jak znajomego i z końmi go do szopy poprowadzili. Gerda, jakby zimnicy dostał, drżał jeszcze cały od wczorajszego strachu i dzisiejszego deszczu zimnego. Ulitowano się nad nim. Jeden z parobków, nie wiedząc, że język rozumie, wziął go za rękę i prawie gwałtem wprowadził do chaty, gdzie ogień jasny palił się od rana. Niewiasty chleb właśnie miesiły, mąkę siały, a sługi śpiewając żarna obracały. Mało było robót na polu i w domu, przy których by ówczesnym obyczajem wszystkich Słowian nie śpiewano. Śpiew był towarzyszem wszelkiej pracy, zwłaszcza niewieściej. Jak ptaki nuciły dziewczęta, całą młodość prześpiewując... pieśni uczono się z mową razem. Śpiewano, trzodę pędząc na pastwisko, pieśni do Honiły, nucono pasąc ją i wracając z pola, śpiewano u kądzieli, u żaren, u dzieży-matki, u krosien, ze smutku i z radości, ze łzami i łkaniem, u wesela i pogrzebu. Były pieśni prastare, których się córki od matek uczyły, aby je oddać swym dzieciom, poświęcone wiekami, z których się - jak mówiło przysłowie - słowa wyrzucić nie godziło: ale były inne, co wprost z serca płynęły, a ten, co je wyśpiewał pierwszy, sam nie wiedział, skąd i jak mu przyszły i jak się złożyły. Podsłuchał je drugi, coś do nich przyczynił, zmienił trzeci, i tak rodziły się z ojców nieznanych wiela, szły jak grosz do skarbnicy niewidzialną ręką rzucony, mnożąc dobro ogólne. Gdy mały Gerda wszedł zziębły i siny, a od progu posłyszał te pieśni, które nigdy w smutku na obczyźnie matka jego rodzona nuciła po cichu - poruszyło mu się serce, w piersi zakipiało i łzy z oczów pociekły. Zapomniał, że się nie powinien był wydać ze swą mową, że mu kazano być niemym i głuchym, i z ust mu się wyrwało mimowolnie: - Macierz moja! W progu stała Dziwa patrząc, słuchając, śpiewając; jednej jej uszu doszedł ten wyraz chłopca, który wnet się zarumienił, spojrzał wzrokiem wylękłym i skrył się w kąt ciemny. Dziwa postąpiła ku niemu, rękę położyła na ramieniu - poczuła, jak drżał cały. - Nie bój się - rzekła - ja cię nie zdradzę. Poszła zaczerpnąć garnuszkiem piwa, postawiła je na chwilę przy ogniu, potem przez fartuch ująwszy przyniosła Gerdzie, który chciwie je pochwycił podnosząc ku niej łzawe oczy. Wejrzeniem tym dziecinnym, które złagodziło wspomnienie matki, przemówił do niej. Wzięła go za rękę i wwiodła do sieni, bo w izbie wciąż się śpiewy rozlegały. Gerda ujął jej rękę jak niegdyś matki, pocałował. Na ręku łza przylgnęła. - Mnie mówić zakazano! - szepnął. - Ojciec ubiłby, gdyby się dowiedział. A! nie wydajcie mnie. Ja nie jestem niemy, matka miała waszą mowę i z waszej krwi była. Dziwa pogłaskała go po mokrych włosach. - Mów bez obawy - rzekła cicho - co na grodzie widziałeś. - A! straszne, a! okropne rzeczy, od których włosy wstają na głowie i dreszcz po kościach bieży. A! krew widziałem... krwi kałuże, jęki słyszałem noc całą i śmiech, jakby puchacza głos. Zamilkł oglądając się z obawą. - Mów, chłopcze - rzekła - jakby ci rodzona kazała. Łagodny głos jej do serca mu trafił. - Słowo twoje nam potrzebne - dodała gładząc chłopię po twarzy. I pochyliła mu się do ucha, a on z płaczem opowiadać jej zaczął, co wczoraj na grodzie się działo, jak wrzała biesiada krwawa, jak w podwórzu zajadali się kmiecie pijani, jak nagie ich trupy do jeziora rzucano, kneź śmiał się, a krucy krakali i psy wyły z radości czy z trwogi. Mówił, jak głodna psiarnia pańska biegła potem krew ciepłą chłeptać w kałużach, jak z rana zawodziły i płakały niewiasty, jak znoszono trupy i miotano groźbami. Mówił - a Dziwa bladła, spokojna jej dziewicza postać mieniła się w rycerską, oczy zdawały się spod powiek ogniem strzelać, a ręce się białe ściskały, jakby miecz w nich trzymała... i czoło podnosiło się coraz wyżej, to krwią okrywając, to bladością. Kończył Gerda opowiadanie, gdy Wisz i Hengo nadeszli, chłopiec strwożony, aby się jego wielomówność nie wykryła, ledwie miał czas prześliznąć się pod chruścianymi ścianami szop do koni i tu przypadł, tuląc się pod kawałem sukna, który naciągnął na siebie. Dziwa stała długo w miejscu jak przykuta, a gdy Wisz przechodząc spojrzał na nią, mógł z twarzy wyczytać, że w jej duszę padło jakieś zarzewie, od którego zakipiała. Dała tylko znak ojcu powiekami, aby szedł i nie pytał. Gdy Hengo wstąpił na próg izby, nagle wszystkie niewieście zamilkły głosy, śmiech tylko przeleciał jak wiatr po liściach i słychać było żarna, jak zgrzytały, jak syczał ogień, wrzała woda i reszty deszczu ze strzech spływały na kamienie u przyzby. Gościa przyjęto uprzejmie. Niemiec chmurny siadł za stół, usta mu się otworzyć nie chciały, na czole miał jakby kamień, co mu nawet oczu otworzyć nie dawał ani spojrzeć jasno. Na próżno Wisz zagadywał, próżno stara Jaga misę przyniósłszy ze strawą pytała o Sambora - on nic nie wiedział. Po burzy niebo się rozpogodziło. Czarna chmura, co ją przyniosła, stała jeszcze z dala nad lasami, po ciemnej jej szacie latały pioruny wężami, ale nad dworem śmiało się niebo lazurowe i świeciło słońce. Ptaki otrząsały skrzydła zmoczone i świergocąc zwijały się około chaty. Jaskółki nosiły już muł na gniazda, a wróble kłóciły się zapalczywie o znajdywane ziarna. Bocian na gnieździe wybierał się w drogę i na długich stojąc nogach strzepywał skrzydła, a dziób zadarłszy do góry, klekotał. Zaledwie trochę zjadłszy Niemiec wstał, by pożegnać gospodarza, jakby go paliło z powrotem. Odebrał swoje sakwy, objuczył konie i dosiadłszy je, wprędce znikł z oczów gospodarza w las wjechawszy. Wisz patrzał za nim stojąc we wrotach, gdy nadeszła Dziwa. Obrócił się do niej stary i uśmiechnął łagodnie. Ile razy spojrzał na nią, na tę krasę i wesele domu, na twarz mu jasny występował promień. Uśmiech jej mu odpowiadał zwykle, lecz teraz stała zamyślona i smutna. Skinęła na ojca i powiodła go z sobą ku rzece. - Nic wam nie mówił Niemiec? - spytała. - Milczał jak grób - rzekł stary. - A mnie szczęśliwa dola dała z niemego chłopięcia dostać języka - poczęła Dziwa. - Syn Henga straszne mi opowiadał rzeczy. Trzeba, abyś o nich wiedział, ojcze, coraz groźniejsze od grodu na nas wiatry wieją... posłuchaj! Chłopiec nie kłamał, drżał jeszcze cały ze trwogi, mówiąc, i płakał. Dziwa zaczęła po cichu opowiadanie. Wisz, sparty na kiju, słuchał ze spuszczoną głową. Nie dał po sobie poznać nic, na pozór zimny jak kamień, córce mówić dozwolił nie wtrącając słowa. Zamilkła już, gdy on jeszcze się słuchać zdawał. Aż nierychło głowę podniósł i tchnął ciężko piersiami starymi. - Pora - rzekł - co ma być, to się stanie... Wiec zwołać potrzeba, dawno go nie było i ludzie się rozbili chodząc samopas. Czas się ze swoimi naradzić, posłać wici, zebrać braci. Niech głowę starą wezmą, jeżeli chcą - co dla gromady i miru naszego potrzeba - to zrobię - a ty, Dziwo - milcz! Córka zbliżyła się i ująwszy rękę pocałowała. - Kolada pomoże! - szepnęła. Tom 01 Rozdział 06